


What She Doesn't Know

by Tator



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new girl seems to have eyes only for Vic. What she doesn't know won't kill her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Doesn't Know

Christy didn’t like it here. She didn’t at all. It was too hot, too bright. There were never clouds in the sky and someone told her it only rains during monsoon season. She didn’t even know what a monsoon was. New Mexico was nothing like her blissful home in the big apple, and she absolutely hated it. 

The worst part about moving was yet to come though. She already went through the packing part, the unpacking with the god awful yellow scrunchy that didn’t match her blonde hair part, and the adjusting to the time different and heat part. No, that wasn’t so bad. Well, it sucked, but not nearly as bad as what was about to come. The first day of school part. 

It was the middle of the school year when her parents just up and left New York, and she wasn’t prepared to go to school on a Monday in the middle of February clad in the only pair of shorts she owned. Suddenly she realized she was in the desert when bronze goddesses walked around her and her pasty legs. God, was everyone at this school just models or something because they certainly could be. 

She sighed, walking into the building. The office was easy to find, and the short lady at the desk looked up when the sound of bustling students invaded the quiet sanctuary. “May I help you?” 

“Um, yeah, I’m Christy Georginson. I enrolled last week with the principle. I need my schedule.” She stated. 

The woman nodded, typing something on her computer. “Right, well, here is your schedule, a map of the school, and if you wait right here for a moment we’ll send a peer mentor to help you.” 

“Um, a peer mentor? What?” 

“Oh, don’t worry, darling,” the woman smiled brightly, showing yellow teeth. “It’s just someone to help you adjust. They have all the same classes.” The hum of the halls took over the room. “Here he is now. Kellin this is Christy.” 

She turned, expecting to see some tan tall, buff guy like everyone else at the school, but instead found a pale lanky kid. That wasn’t something she was expecting. 

The woman said a few words to the boy before pushing them out the office and into the crowded corridors again. 

“So, where are you from?” Kellin asked with a higher voice then she thought a teenage boy would have. 

“Oh, New York City,” she replied. 

“Nice,” he commented, turning down a hall that had only a few less people. “I’m from up north, too. Only moved two years ago during sophomore year. It takes a while to adjust, but it’s nice here.” 

“It’s hot as hell though. We’re still in constant blizzards back home.” She reminisced. 

Kellin laughed and walked into a classroom. She looked at her schedule then back at the room number _F103 Burke_. She mused slightly what the F at the front of the number meant, but she guessed it was by subject from looking at the papers in her hands. 

She walked in, noticing the teacher at the board. Typical English teacher, she thought and then went up to introduce herself. After the formal introductions she was told to pick any open seat. There was one in the back next to Kellin with a few other seats scattered here and there. Obviously, her best choice was near her peer mentor, so she took it. He smiled at her, but kept front. His eyes were trained onto the door. 

More people trickled in closer to the bell, but Kellin still kept watching. He must be waiting for someone she mused. A girl must like that pale look he got going. 

“Who are you looking for?” She asked, more bored than curious. 

“What?” Kellin broke out of his trance. “Oh, uh, just a friend of mine. He has my phone, and my parents don’t exactly know that. So, I kinda need it back.” 

“Your parents don’t know your friend has your phone?” 

Kellin laughed slightly. “No, no, they, uh, don’t exactly know the situation in which he got my phone.” 

“I’m confused,” she stated, throwing her hands up. 

“Basically, I snuck out.” He shrugged. She didn’t say anything about how if she did that she would get murdered, and not just by her parents. 

The bell rang. One of the students slipped right in the room as the bell shrieked throughout the school. 

Christy’s breath caught in her throat. The boy who subtlety slipped into a desk across from her was H. O. T. hot! He was tan, fit, and well, good lookin’. There was a certain laid back feel to him that came with his loos, long hair, t-shirt, and grass stained jeans. So, okay, this school won’t be so bad. 

Kellin watched Christy carefully. Her staring was distracting him with . . . something else. “Vic,” he whispered around her. His chocolate eye flicked over from his stuff on the ground to Kellin and smiled instantly. Christy nearly _died_. The smile was so soft, so simple, like just pure perfection to her. She wondered if he smiled like that all the time because she would probably have a heart attack if that happened. God, she could already picture what kind of smile he would give her. It would be so caring, so loving. Ugh, she couldn’t wait. This guy was going to be hers. “You have my phone?” Kellin asked, and Christy suddenly realized that there were more people in the room then her and _Vic_. Even his name was heavenly. 

Vic’s smile suddenly turned into a smirk. “I must have left it in my car. You’ll have to come with me to get it after school.” She could melt at his voice. 

“You bitch,” Kellin laughed quietly. “This is revenge isn’t it?” 

Vic shrugged. “Maybe, let’s just say that practice tonight is until four thirty, and I don’t go to my car in between.” His smirk was still on his face. 

Kellin was about to respond something when the teacher huffed at them from the front of the class. “Mr. Quinn, Mr. Fuentes, you two aren’t even sitting next to each other, and you are still disrupting my class.” 

They both muttered sorry before slipping down into their seats. Christy mused for a minute. They must sit next to each other usually. Oh well, she didn’t care because honestly, why should she? 

The class moved on slowly, and she kept catching herself looking over at the boy next to her. Once she even caught Kellin’s inquisitive gaze. He gave her a questioning look, but she just shrugged it off with a roll of her eyes. People were so noisy these days. She couldn’t stand it. 

When the bell finally rang, she packed up her stuff up and noticed that Kellin wasn’t there when she looked back up. He was over by the door talking to Vic. They were laughing about something that she couldn’t hear, and she suddenly wanted to be in on the joke. He was her peer mentor after all. He can’t just go off without her, so she decided to join them. She cleared her throat when she was close enough, and they both looked over at her. 

“Vic, this is Christy. Christy, this is Vic.” Kellin introduced as they started walking down the hall. 

She smiled over at the boy with a quick, “Hi.”

He smiled back. “How’re you liking the school so far?” 

“It’s alright,” she shrugged. “It’s different, but Kellin is treatin’ me well.” 

“Yeah,” Vic smirked, turning his gaze on the pale boy walking next to him. “He’s very . . . inviting. Speaking of, you going to the party next Friday?” 

“Wasn’t planning on it. It’s just going to be a victory party for your guys’ win, so all the pea-brained jocks will be on alcohol, which they really don’t need.” Kellin replied. 

“Hey,” Vic exclaimed. “I’m one of those jocks, and I take offense to that.” 

“Of course you do,” Kellin laughed. 

“You’re a jock?” Christy asked, butting into the conversation. She was feeling like the awkward third wheel, and she’s pretty sure the boys should be paying attention to the pretty girl and not each other. 

Vic looked over at her like it was hard to tear his eyes away. “Um, yeah, I’m on the soccer team, which is the only actually good team at this school.”

“Really?” Christy asked. “What’s your position? I used to play a couple years ago.” 

“Midfielder and I’m also a captain this year along with two others. It’s pretty cool. People think we got a shot for the district champion this year.” Vic explained. He looked past her real quick. “Oh, there’s Tony. Gotta go! See you after practice, Kells!” 

“Don’t be late!” He called back. 

They walked for a while until they reached the physics room. They were in the middle this time but off to the side. Christy had to take the seat in front of Kellin, so she had to awkwardly twist to look at him. “So, Vic, he single?” She asked. 

He looked up at her and cocked his head, like he was confused at the simple question. “Vic?” He repeated. She nodded her head. “Um, yeah, kind of, he’s not really the type for relationships, you know?” He was looking down at his desk, starting to mess with the papers on the table top. 

“But, he isn’t seeing anyone? Does he like anyone?” She questioned further. 

Kellin stared to shift in his seat uncomfortably. “Why are you so curious?”

“Because he’s hot,” she scoffed like it was obvious. She heard Kellin mutter something, but couldn’t make in words out. “So, do you think I have a chance?” 

“You have just as much chance as any other girl at this school, but don’t be disappointed when it doesn’t work out.” Kellin responded finally looking up at her. 

She grinned. “We’ll see.” 

He muttered something that she didn’t hear, so she didn’t really respond. 

The rest of the day went by quite . . . boring, if she was honest, which she was. There weren’t very many interesting people around. Kellin’s friends were alright, she supposed, but they weren’t her type of intriguing. Back home, there was riveting conversation, whispered gossip, and dazzling good looks to keep you coming back. The people around here seemed very one minded. While she was sitting with a few boys at Kellin’s tables, the names escaped her now, something with J’s, were only interested in things like music and art. How dull, she thought to herself the entire time. 

She did see Vic at lunch though. He was sitting with what she assumed were other jocks, or at least soccer players. Christy perked up when he constantly looked over at where she was sitting next to Kellin. She caught him a few times, and when she did, she could hear Kellin snicker beside her. There also was a moment when she saw Vic’s friends give him a hard time, pushing him and laughing. 

They didn’t see him for the rest of the day. 

Kellin walked her to the bus loop when school ended. “Was it at least a passable first day? The school isn’t very exciting no matter what you compare it to.” 

“Yeah,” she nodded. “It was alright. Nothing too bad, I have to say. There’s certainly some . . . interesting people here.” She commented as her eyes fixed onto Vic across the way. 

“Yeah,” Kellin followed her eyes. “Certainly some characters.” She couldn’t tell what was in his tone. It wasn’t happy. That was obvious. Maybe, suspicious, that seemed fitting. But, she couldn’t tell what for. She hadn’t done anything to deserve that behavior. “But, hey, I’ll catch you tomorrow.” He waved as he walked off. 

The next day was pretty similar. She watched Vic in the one class they shared in the morning and noticed just how carefree he was. He was just so amazing to her. She saw his grades. He didn’t slack off, but at the same time he didn’t seem to put too much effort into anything. He was flawless. 

Christy did make a new friend, though. They met in gym class when she couldn’t get her damn gym locker open. Her name was Melissa, and she was a Latina princess with the long, black hair and the smooth, tan skin.

They sat together at lunch, and her friend were more her type of people. The only thing to complain about though was how pale she looked compared to them, and the fact that they thought it was hilarious when they caught her looking longingly at her Mexican fixation across the cafeteria. 

“Who are you starin’ at?” Melissa asked. 

Christy felt her face heat up slightly. “No one, what makes you think I’m looking at someone?” 

“Because you keep starin’ at Vic’s table other there, and trust me, the boys are attractive but completely unattainable, honey. It’s easier to just stay away now.” She laughed. 

Christy scrunched up her nose. “What do you mean?” her head cocked to the side in confusion. “I thought Vic was single.” 

“Just because he hasn’t told anyone, doesn’t mean he’s single, honey,” one of the girls around her advised. “That boy doesn’t bat a single eye in anyone’s direction, no matter how much you flirt and stick your boobs in his face. He only has eyes for one at this school.” 

“Oh, really?” Christy raised an eye brow at the rest of the table. “And, who would that be exactly?” 

“Kellin Quinn, of course,” multiple voices echoed. 

“K-Kellin?” Christy laughed in shock. “Oh, you have to be kidding me. I’ve seen them around each other. They don’t seem like they’re dating at all.” 

Melissa shook her head and tsk’ed at the girl. “Oh honey,” she sighed. “You haven’t been here long enough. It’s okay. It’s easy to get stuck under his charm, but trust me. Just because they say they aren’t dating, doesn’t mean they aren’t. Do you get what I’m saying?” 

Christy shook her head. 

Melissa sighed again. “Just watch them around together, really watch. You’ll see.” 

Christy laughed, shaking her head. “I guess we will,” she muttered. 

That did cause a change though. She watched them more closely, and she honestly couldn’t see any difference between Kellin and Vic compared to Kellin and his other friends. Maybe he was dating all of them. When she told Melissa this, she just laughed and said “watch closer” in her mysterious way. 

Okay, so maybe they talked more in class than Kellin did with others, and maybe they walked really close in the halls together. It didn’t mean anything, not really. There was this guy at her old school that would walk way too close to Christy for her liking, and they weren’t together. Well, he was like in love with her, but that really isn’t the point. 

Maybe Kellin just liked Vic. It would make sense. Vic was flirty and charming with everyone. He could be just harboring a major crush, and that’s why it looked like they were chummy with each other. She was sure that if Kellin were to not be in the picture, he would be replaced with someone else for entertainment. 

Well, she did think that until Kellin didn’t show up for school that Monday. 

“Hey, Vic,” Christy greeted sitting down in her seat next to him. 

He looked up briefly and waved before looking back over to the door. 

“You’re here a little earlier than usual, aren’t you?” She joked, trying to get a conversation started. _Trying_ being the key word there. 

“Oh,” he mumbled. “Yeah, I guess.” 

“Why isn’t Kellin here yet?” She asked peering to the empty seat where the black haired boy would usually sits. 

The other boy perked up at the name of his . . . companion. “He got the stomach bug or something over the weekend. Won’t be here for the next few days.” 

Those next few days, she actually got work done in that class. Her theory of Kellin being replaceable was shot to shit. This was the quietest she had ever seen the guy, and the saddest, she had to add. It looked like someone kicked his puppy the entire time. He didn’t even look up at anyone’s lunch table, just sulked. 

When he came back, everything was back to normal, meaning Vic was his happy go lucky self. Okay, so maybe, that wasn’t a coincidence. But, it was still just a maybe. 

They couldn’t really be together, she thought. They just couldn’t. Kellin didn’t even go to the game that Friday night to support the soccer team, and if you were oh-so-secretly-dating someone, you would go to support them, right? That would just make sense, but he wasn’t there. And, she knew because she asked, and he said he wasn’t going to go. 

He did go to the party, though. She saw him, and he looked entirely uncomfortable. It would make sense. The music was loud. The lights were low. People were swarming the place. Alcohol could be smelled halfway through the door. And, Kellin, being the socially awkward teenager she learned him to be, was in the corner, holding a soda can, by himself. 

“Hey,” she greeted. 

He looked up from the can, and smiled briefly. “Hi,” he responded. “I didn’t know you were coming.” 

“Oh, yeah, Melissa said I had to go to at least one high school party in my career,” she shrugged. “I thought you said you didn’t want to come.” 

“Vic begged me to come. Said since I didn’t go to the game, I at least had to go to the victory party. Don’t know why he wanted me to come since I haven’t seen him all night.” Kellin shrugged while his face fell slightly. 

“Well, Melissa ditched me, too,” Christy replied. “So, we can be ditchees together, then. So, come with me to get a drink?” Kellin nodded and they headed to the kitchen dodging people who were a little too drunk for this hour. 

They stood away from the keg, near the island where it was a little quieter from the constant hum of screaming teens and club music that they thought was intelligible. There chatter wasn’t anything too interesting. Mostly, they were just trying to avoid the rest of the school population that decided to get stuck in the one house together. She talked about the transition from home to here, and they traded stories from their original states. Kellin admitted thinking this was more of a home to him then where he was born, and Christy said she would never think that. They agreed to disagree. 

“There you are. I’ve been looking all over.” They both turned their heads to see Vic smiling his show stopping smile and walking their way. Kellin and Christy both immediately perked up. 

“Well, maybe if you weren’t so popular, you would have found me sooner.” Kellin joked, shoving the other’s shoulder. 

Vic just stuck his tongue out, grabbing a coke off the counter. “Hey, Christy,” he waved. She waved back with a bigger smile then before. “Hey, Kells, Tony wanted to talk to you.” 

“What would Tony want to talk about with me?” Kellin raised an eyebrow. 

Vic shrugged. “I don’t know, man. He’s in the back. I’ll show you. Come on.” 

Christy watched as they walked out of the kitchen to where the back door was. She also watched as Vic’s hand slipped a little lower than Kellin’s shoulder on his way through the door. Okay, maybe this wasn’t a one sided thing, but she still didn’t know for certain. 

***

“Tony’s not out here.” Kellin stated simply as he peered into the empty back yard. 

Vic smirked as he shrugged. “So, maybe Tony didn’t want to see you.” 

“Oh, is that so?” Kellin hummed as a grip on his waist pulled him closer to the other body. The new shared warmth causing more comfort in the slightly chilly desert air. “Then I have no real reason to be out here, do I?” He asked as he draped his arms over Vic’s shoulders, combing through the air at his neck. 

“I could think of a couple.” Vic smirked before moving more into Kellin’s personal space. They kissed before. It wasn’t a new concept, but it always seemed to catch Kellin slightly off. The feeling both comforting and over whelming simultaneously. It wasn’t a long kiss either. More a kiss that said they were enjoying each other’s company instead of wanting the company to be more naked. 

They parted, and Vic started to nose along the paler’s throat. Kellin turned his head slightly, enjoying the quiet company, when he caught a shadow peering at them through the kitchen door. It abruptly turned away, and Kellin couldn’t help but think how they left Christy standing there no moments ago. “She likes you, ya know,” Kellin said, turning back towards the older boy. 

“Who does?” Vic murmured against his skin. 

“Christy, the new girl,” Kellin responded. 

Vic laughed slightly. “What makes you think that?” Kellin could feel the warm breath escape over his shoulder, and he tried to suppress a shudder. 

“She watches you when you’re not looking, in class, sometimes in the cafeteria. And she asked about you, that first day, asked if you were single.” Kellin explained. 

Vic looked back up at him. “And what did you tell her?” 

“That she didn’t have a chance,” Kellin shrugged. “Said you weren’t a relationship type of guy.”

“You little, liar, you,” Vic smirked. “My boyfriend is a liar now. I officially corrupted you.” 

“Well, it’s not like she won’t figure it out, you know. She has out with that Melissa girl, the one that Jaime hangs out with sometimes.” Kellin countered. 

“Well, until then, let’s enjoy the peace and quiet, yeah?” 

Kellin nodded, “Yeah.”


End file.
